


Viola & Marduk

by coldphoenix



Series: Demonic Love (King Piccolo x OC) [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Viola - Freeform, marduk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldphoenix/pseuds/coldphoenix
Summary: A collection of oneshots featuring my OC Viola and my friend's OC Marduk.





	1. Don't Play With Demons

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift narrative for SerenityMoonShadow/ShadowMakerSerenity, because she always helps me with drawings and everything else, so... yeah. This is my way of saying thanks, I guess. It's my Dragonball Z OC Viola and her OC Marduk, we kind of decided they'd be a good match so I decided to write a little 'encounter' between them. I've tried to keep it relatively clean, but there is some slightly mature content, so please don't read if that kind of thing makes you uncomfortable.  
> Also, I've never written Marduk's character before, so I apologise in advance if he's OOC.

_Tap tap_. In the middle of a cold winter’s night, the sleeping Princess Viola was disturbed from her slumber by a tapping on her balcony door. She frowned in her sleep and turned over in bed, trying to ignore the tapping. _Tap tap_. No… Shut up… _Tap tap tap_! It carried on, louder this time. For once Viola was actually grateful that she couldn’t hear as well as a full blood Namekian; she could still just about sleep through the noise. _Tap tap_. No. Viola ignored the noise, quickly deciding that she wasn’t getting up. Then… _“Vi.”_

_Freeze_! Viola’s eyes snapped open as a sharp jolt of realisation shot straight through her blood and into her heart. She could have sworn that sounded like…

Outside her bedroom, beyond the locked glass doors that separated her from the outside world, Marduk was standing on Viola’s balcony after climbing up there himself. He was currently contemplating whether or not to stick around. Getting up here had taken more effort than he’d expected, so he did want to make it worthwhile, but… there was the possibility that Viola wasn’t even home. Maybe she was out with another guy… … Hm. Well, actually maybe that was fair. Marduk had a couple of other girls on standby, after all, for when he inevitably got bored of Viola. That hadn’t happened yet, and it didn’t seem particularly likely to happen anytime soon. Casually dating a demon was… interesting, to say the least. Once he got over how different she looked to other girls he’d been with, Marduk happily admitted to himself that Viola was the best girl he’d had yet. But… even she wasn’t worth that much of his time. He waited a few more seconds, giving the demon princess one last chance to let him into her castle before he called it a night and tried his luck elsewhere. 

A small, satisfied smirk crept upon Marduk’s face when he saw Viola’s curtains twitch, and sure enough they parted to reveal the sexy demoness standing there. She giggled behind the glass, and unlocked the double doors to open them just slightly. She stood in the gap between them, blocking Marduk’s access to her room as she looked at him, her scarlet eyes twinkling wickedly.  
“Can I help you?” Viola asked teasingly, allowing the full extent of her excitement to show as she relished in being visited by her latest fling. Her tail waved behind her, keenly awaiting his response.  
“That’s what I’m hoping.” Marduk replied coolly, and raised an eyebrow at her. “You gonna let me in, Princess?”  
“I’m not sure…” Viola giggled. “Did you bring me anything?”  
“Just chaos.” Marduk winked.  
“Oh, my favourite!” Viola beamed. She stepped aside, allowing him access to the room. “Come on in.”  
“Thank you very much.”

Marduk moved past Viola, grazing his hand across her waist as he travelled beyond her toned body. He looked Viola up and down, enjoying the view of her nightwear. Or rather… lack of. All she wore was a sleeveless vest and a pair of shorts – _short_ shorts. Her thighs really were something… as well as other parts of her. All parts that Marduk enjoyed trying to manipulate to his desire. Her body might be different to what he was used to, but it was still good. She still had all the right features, in the right shape and size… and Marduk liked new things. He liked new, and he liked chaos, and fortunately this demon namekian princess was both. “Aren’t you cold?” Marduk remarked, pointing Viola’s attention to the bitterness of the winter night.  
“I don’t feel the cold much.” Viola replied. She shut the balcony doors, and looked at him teasingly. “But… if you’re cold, I can warm you up.”  
“Thank you.” Marduk purred, opening his arms out a little as Viola approached him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips onto hers, his hands travelling down her body. Past her slim waist, and her wide round hips, and onto her soft flesh… Viola held her hands against Marduk’s shoulders, and he felt her nails suddenly dig into him when he pressed firmly onto the base of her tail. 

She pulled away from the kiss briefly, but only to unbutton his shirt. Marduk’s eyes flickered wickedly; he was pleased, by her keenness. But… he could undress himself. He just needed her to get where he wanted her. Viola let out an excited squeal as Marduk lifted her up and tossed her onto the bed, joining her before she had chance to get up. She watched as he sat above her and removed his shirt, her eyes twinkling in excitement as he quickly tossed it away. Then he lustfully sank his mouth down onto her again. The couple let out soft moans as they enjoyed each other, caressing and exploring each other’s bodies as if they had never done it before. His lips and his teeth travelling across her mouth and her neck as his hand slid down her body and made its way into her shorts. Marduk breathed against Viola’s lips as they kissed; her hands ran across his scalp and tugged lightly at his hair in a passionate response. She slid her hands down his shoulders, and as he moved his fingers into her clothing she let out a soft cry and tightened her grip on his bare flesh.  
“ _Ow_!” Marduk yelped.  
“ _Ssh_!” Viola hissed in amusement, and giggled at his reaction. He looked kind of embarrassed…  
“That hurt!” Marduk protested in what was slightly louder than a whisper.  
“So?” Viola smirked, grazing her nails down his back. “You don’t hear me complaining.”  
“Well…” Marduk shifted his position and pulled off her shorts, shooting her a devilish glance. “Maybe I’m going too easy on you –”  
“ _ **Viola**_!”

The couple froze, interrupted by the sound of King Piccolo’s voice outside Viola’s bedroom door. “Do you have company?”  
“ _Shit_!” Viola gasped. She turned her head towards the bedroom door and convincingly replied, “No!” She looked at Marduk sternly. “ _That’s because you screamed_!” She whispered.  
“ _That was your fault_!” Marduk argued. Then, much to Viola’s dread, a wicked smirk started to creep across Marduk’s face…  
“ _Marduk_!” Viola gasped fiercely “ _No_! _Don’t you dare_ –”  
“ **Ye** –” Marduk could barely get his words out before Viola leapt up to clasp her hand over his mouth.  
“ _ **Ssh**_!” She hissed violently, while Marduk started sniggering against her palm.  
“ **What was that**!” King Piccolo demanded. The locked door shook as King Piccolo attempted to open it, his patience rapidly declining. “Viola! Open the door!”  
“No – Daddy, I’m in my pyjamas!” Viola protested.  
“ **So**?” King Piccolo snarled. “Are you saying I can’t see my own child wearing clothes?”  
“Not these –” Marduk held back his own scream as Viola threw his mouth onto her arm to silence him while her free hand violently pulled his hair.  
“ _Shut up_!” She ordered, but she couldn’t hold back a small, soft giggle as Marduk’s tormenting and the excitement of the situation somewhat amused her.  
“ _ **Who’s that**_!” King Piccolo roared. “Viola, open this door **now** or I’m blowing it off!”  
  
“It’s nobody! I’m on my own Daddy, I swear!” Viola insisted. “I didn’t even say anything!”  
“ _Viola_.” King Piccolo snarled.  
“ _Sire_.” Viola replied in the same tone. 

She bit her lip, desperately trying to hold back a squeal as Marduk, now bored of shouting out found another way to amuse himself. He slid his hands onto Viola’s toned thighs and softly nibbled the base of her tail, covering his small bites with warm, fiery kissed that tickled her flesh and made her want to scream. When he was done with her tail he moved onto her hips, and then her waist… Viola clasped her hands over her mouth to hold back her excited giggles as Marduk travelled kisses all the way up her body and onto her neck, trying his very best to draw out from her some sort of noise that would give them away.  
“Tch. **Fine**.” King Piccolo barked, finally surrendering. “But if I hear so much as a **cough** coming from this room I’m going to break down the door Viola, and anyone I see will be _**obliterated**_! Including you! Do you understand?”  
“Yes, Sire!” Viola answered, and slapped her palms across Marduk’s mouth before he could even think about saying anything. “Goodnight!”  
“Go to sleep.” King Piccolo ordered. “And keep the noise down.”  
“I love you, Daddy.” Viola giggled.  
“ _ **Shut up**_!” King Piccolo screamed. “What is wrong with you? Why are you so soft? I want you in the training room at 6am to knock that bleeding heart crap out of you!”  
“Okay.” Viola replied enthusiastically. “Goodnight!”

He didn’t reply, but she could hear King Piccolo’s heavy footsteps as he stormed down the corridor towards his own bedroom. Viola breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing for a moment… Then she turned to glare at Marduk. “Jerk!” She scolded, and whipped him harshly with her tail.  
“Ow!” Marduk cried out, grinning wickedly through the sharp pain. “Sorry.” He sniggered.  
“No you’re not.” Viola smirked.  
“No.” Marduk replied, and nipped at her neck. “Now…” He purred. “Where were we?”  
“Um…” Viola uttered. She removed her vest, making herself completely naked. “About here, I think?”  
“Oh yeah.” Marduk smirked. “I remember.” He pushed Viola onto her back, and she kept her giggles as quiet as she could as they picked up where they left off.


	2. Don't Dine With Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one-shot followup to Don't Play With Demons. The King Piccolo family are eating breakfast when they get an unexpected (and unwelcome) visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short birthday gift for SerenityMoonShadow/ShadowMakerSerenity, it's a one-shot sequel to Don't Play With Demons. I wrote the original for her a while back, a one-shot narrative with my OC Viola, daughter of King Piccolo from my series Demonic Love, and Ser's OC Marduk. I wasn't going to continue the fic but as a birthday gift to Ser I decided to write this little scene :) I hope it's good! Happy birthday Ser!

_Beep beep beep beep_! Marduk frowned in his sleep, and groaned at the sudden piercing sound of an alarm clock disturbing him from his peaceful slumber.  
“ _Sorry_.” Viola’s whisper came through the darkness, and the beeping ended. “I have to train with my dad.”  
“Mm…” Marduk grunted, too sleepy to try to stop her. This was frustrating… It would be fun to make Viola late for her training, but… it was like, 5am…  
“Listen, my family can’t know you’re here.” Viola continued. “Sorry, but… you’ll have to let yourself out the window – make sure nobody sees you.”

Marduk smiled slightly as he felt a pair of warm arms around him. She planted her lips on his cheek, then his ear, and his neck… The lustful part of him hoped she would continue, but sadly she didn’t. “You can stay here for a couple more hours, but **don’t** get seen. You have to be gone by the time they’re all up.”   
“Mm.” Marduk sleepily grunted again, a nasty plan already forming in his semi-conscious mind. Really… Did Viola not know him just a little by now? Then again, he kind of liked that she trusted him… even if it was foolish.   
“Later.” He felt a warm bite on his neck, and then a cold swoosh as Viola left the bed. Marduk was back asleep before she had even left the room.

XXXXX

“Okay. That’s enough. Let’s get breakfast.” King Piccolo said callously, putting an immediate end to his and Viola’s training. He watched as Viola nodded breathlessly, panting through her exhaustion. What was wrong with her…? She was never particularly lively in the morning, but now it was as if she’d hardly slept at all. She’d been clumsy and absent-minded all throughout their training, as if she were struggling to concentrate. Hm. King Piccolo could suspect why. “Who were you with last night?” He demanded.   
“N-Nobody.” Viola panted. She looked at him, and smiled. “Why?”   
“Why didn’t you sleep?” King Piccolo growled.   
“Well – that’s not the only reason people don’t sleep!” Viola protested. “You’d know that, if you and Mama were a normal married couple that never went near each other!” She watched King Piccolo smirk, for a very brief second as he thought about his exciting romance with Frikiza. Viola had been hoping that her parents’ surprisingly good relationship would save her… but it didn’t. For once, it wasn’t distraction enough for the demon king.   
“Don’t lie to me.” King Piccolo snarled.

He towered over her, and glared down at his child. “You were with a boy last night. I want you to give me his name.”   
“I wasn’t! Daddy, I swear – _**aii**_!” Viola screamed in pain as King Piccolo clenched his fist around her antennae, and pulled as hard as he could. “ _ **Stop**_!” Viola wailed, her eyes watering. It was unbearable… Her entire skull became flooded with a harsh, sharp white pain, and on top of that King Piccolo was using his tremendous ki to intensify her agony. Viola gritted her teeth in an attempt to endure it. She hoped he would stop soon. If she just stuck to her story… If she just kept insisting on her version of the truth, then eventually he would believe it. … Maybe. “ _ **Arrgh**_!” She cried out as King Piccolo slammed his foot down onto her tail, with such force it snapped under his weight. The sound of cracking bones echoed around the room, accompanied by Viola’s titanic screams.   
“ **Tell me the truth**!” King Piccolo demanded. “Viola, if you lie to me I will kill –”  
“I’m not!” Viola shrieked, pulling her head away.

King Piccolo’s eyes widened slightly as she suddenly yanked herself out of his grasp, leaving her antennae behind. Immediately blood began to gush from her head, spilling out of the holes where her antennae once were. She gritted her teeth and hissed, and with a low growl she closed her eyes and forced two new antennae to sprout up from her skull. King Piccolo looked down at Viola’s tail, still trapped under his foot. That was next. He knew it. If she was going to tear her head apart she might as well do that as well. He looked at her, and she stared back with fearless eyes – his eyes. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth again, pulling her tail away from him. King Piccolo stood his ground and pressed down on the limb, refusing to let it go. She pulled harder as he ploughed his weight down onto it. She hissed and groaned through the pain, her eyes shut tight until… _Rip_! Her tail became nothing more than a lifeless limb on the floor, and Viola was left with a blood stump at the bottom of her spine.   
“Really?” King Piccolo snorted, watching as Viola panted and winced in agony before him. He had to admit, he was somewhat… pleased. Not impressed, though. He expected Viola to be tough; he’d raised her to be tough, and he wouldn’t tolerate any less… So he wasn’t impressed, but it was pleasing to know that she had not disappointed him. Viola exhaled, and sprouted another tail, before collapsing to the ground in exhaustion. Hm… Well, they’d been training on empty stomachs for three hours now, and she’d just amputated two body parts to escape interrogation. He had to admire he spirit.   
“Really.” Viola breathed in response, and looked up at him. “Daddy… There’s nobody.”   
“… … Fine.” King Piccolo grunted, finally seeming to believe her. “There better not have been.” He threw the dead antennae to the ground, and headed for the door. “Come, then. Breakfast.”   
“Fine.” Viola sighed, and exhaustedly climbed to her feet.

XXXXX

_Munch. Chew. Slurp._ The dining room was alive with the sound of the demon family’s animalistic eating as King Piccolo and his mutant children ate like monsters, while Viola and Frikiza quietly nibbled amongst them. Frikiza had tried to teach the boys table manners over the years, but to no avail. It just wasn’t in their nature. Piano was the most dignified, but even he wasn’t brilliant. But… deep down, they _did_ know how to behave. If the family ever went out to dine at a nice restaurant, the boys always did make the effort to eat properly… whilst looking completely uncomfortable the entire time. So, as long as they behaved themselves when they were out, Frikiza didn’t mind so much if they surrendered to their barbaric nature at home. She couldn’t expect any better from a demon’s offspring, after all… and no matter what the setting, King Piccolo _always_ behaved like a monster.   
“Vi.” Tambourine spoke, spitting half-eaten food all over his plate. “Wss the mttr?” He swallowed, something he probably should have done before he started speaking to his sister. “You look exhausted.”   
“King Piccolo pulled off my antennae.” Viola answered honesty. “And my tail.”   
“You pulled them off yourself.” King Piccolo grunted.   
“Isn’t that a little much?” Frikiza sighed. “It’s not even midday.”   
“You never said I couldn’t mutilate my children before midday.” King Piccolo replied with a smirk.   
“I didn’t think I had to…” Frikiza sniped back, and took a sip of her breakfast wine. “Whatever. Tambourine stop worrying about her, she’s clearly fine.”   
“‘Fine’ isn’t the word.”

The entire family froze at the sound of an unfamiliar voice, and Viola’s eyes widened. Oh, no… _please_ … She turned around, and her mouth opened in horror at what she saw. It was Marduk. He was standing there, so calmly and confidently, wearing nothing more than a bath robe. “Vi, your bathroom is gorgeous.” He complemented, wearing a proud smirk on his lips as he made his way over to the table. “But, um… when you said your dad pulled off your body parts, did you mean literally? Because, they seem to have grown back.” He looked her up and down as he moved closer to her, and finally got closer enough to trail a finger across her antennae. “If I’d known you could do that, I wouldn’t have been so gentle with you.” He winked, and took a seat next to Viola, who was in the absolute worst place to be – right next to King Piccolo.   
“ _Marduk_ …” Viola growled fiercely. “ _I told you to leave_.”  
“Yes, you did.” Marduk smirked back, relishing in her growing discomfort. “I heard you.”

He scanned his eyes across the table, past an array of odd-looking monsters… and he finally settled his gaze on what he could only assume was Viola’s mother. “Do you mind if I get a plate, Ma’am? I had quite an exhausting night.”

Frikiza remained quiet for a moment, and glanced at King Piccolo. She was waiting for his reaction… She didn’t need to wait long.   
“ _ **Explain yourself**_!” King Piccolo’s loud, booming demonic voice thundered through the vastness of the dining room, so powerfully it made the entire mansion shake. The mutants let out soft wails and desperately slammed their hands onto the table in an attempt to keep it in place, but their drinks spilt over all the same. King Piccolo glared fiercely at Viola, his yellow eyes glowing with a dark, burning anger and his razor sharp teeth barbarically bared. “Who… is he?” King Piccolo seethed.   
“Marduk, Sir.” Marduk answered, completely unfazed by the terrifying image of an angry King Piccolo. Even the demon king’s children were cowering at the dining table, but Marduk wouldn’t allow himself to be afraid. He likes chaos. “I spent the night with your daughter.”   
“How _**dare**_ you – **hey**!” king Piccolo cried out as he leapt to his feet to rip Marduk to shreds, only to be restrained by a strict lizard tail.   
“Piccolo, stop it.” Frikiza scolded, tightening her tail around King Piccolo. “At least this one has the decency to introduce himself, instead of sneaking around behind our backs.” She shot a stern look at Viola. “You promised you would start telling us about your boyfriends.”   
“He’s _not_ my boyfriend.” Viola muttered, her cheeks bright purple in embarrassment. She was going to **kill** Marduk! Why did he have to take things too far? What, did he think he didn’t need to be afraid of her? She was even more dangerous than King Piccolo – King Piccolo could be controlled! … By one person, at least. Frikiza held her grip firmly around King Piccolo, ignoring him as he wildly cursed and struggled against her grasp, and she let out a sigh.   
“Well, whatever. If you’re going to be allowing boys to stay under _my_ roof, then I want you to tell me in advance.” Frikiza frowned. “I hope you used protection?”   
“Mama!” Viola gasped, her cheeks darkening even more. “Stop! I’m not an idiot!”   
“I hope not.” Frikiza huffed. “Anyway. Thank you Marduk, for introducing yourself.” She turned to look at a servant and spoke, “Can you set up another plate for Viola’s guest please?”   
“Wh-What!” King Piccolo cried, his eyes almost popping out of his skull. “ _ **Frikiza**_! What’s the matter with you!”   
“Oh, stop overreacting. She’s a young girl, what do you expect?” Frikiza replied, and looked Marduk up and down. “At least this one looks normal.”   
“Viola, is this one a human?” Drum questioned, studying Marduk’s appearance.   
“Who cares? So long as it’s not some gloopy candy-lover.” Tambourine snorted, wincing at the memory of Viola’s ex-boyfriend, Majin Buu. “That guy looked like a used condom.”   
“How would you know, Virgin?” Cymbal replied with a smirk.   
“ _Shut up_.” Tambourine hissed.   
“ _ **A human**_!” King Piccolo roared, the force of his anger so powerful it pushed Frikiza’s tail away. Freed and bloodthirsty he glared down at Viola, ready to split the young girl’s throat. “It better not be a human – Viola, if you have sunk to a **human** then I’m sending you both to Hell –”  
“Relax Sir, I’m not a human.” Marduk replied, his grin widening as he enjoyed King Piccolo’s anger. Wow… This guy looked like he was about to explode. If Marduk wasn’t careful, he could give King Piccolo a heart attack… … That sounded like fun.

Marduk smirked, and his eyes twinkled wickedly. “Actually, I’m a chaos creature.”   
“A… chaos creature?” Piano repeated cautiously.   
“Yes, that’s right.” Marduk sneered, and looked at him sinisterly. “I live for chaos. Death, destruction, mayhem, uproar… I can’t get enough of it – and while she’s in my company, I’ll try to drag Viola down with me.” He winked at the servant as she set a plate down in front of him. “Thank you.” He smiled at her politely, as if he were the most gentle man in the world, and he looked back at Piano. “I hope that’s okay?”   
“ _Marduk_!” Viola hissed at him. “ _What are you **doing**_? _You’ll get yourself killed_!”  
“I… see.” Piano uttered uncomfortably.   
“Mom, I don’t like him.” Cymbal said. “I think he’s a bad influence.”   
“Yes…” Frikiza mumbled, her expression suddenly turning cold. “I agree… Sorry Marduk, but Viola’s very impressionable. I don’t think I want a chaos creature dating –”  
“Frikiza, shut up!” King Piccolo grinned, his eyes suddenly alight with delight as he went through a massive change of heart. “This guy sounds awesome! And he’s the best looking one so far!”   
“Wh-What?” Marduk choked.   
“You’re not a human, right?” King Piccolo smirked, approaching Marduk. “Because I can’t stand humans. Perhaps you’d like to help me wipe them out?”   
“Uh…” Marduk sweat dropped. Well, this wasn’t the reaction he’d been expecting… “You don’t mind me… being around your daughter?”   
“No, not at all!” King Piccolo answered. “Her mother’s made her too soft. She needs an evil influence – someone to make sure she stays true to the demon name.” He smirked wickedly, and his eyes twinkled with an evil darkness. “You’d be the perfect husband for her. Just tell me first, have you ever killed anyone? Because I can help you practice.”   
“Piccolo!” Frikiza gasped.   
“What – husband?” Viola cried. “Daddy, I don’t want to marry him! We aren’t even dating!”   
“What? So you’re just acting like a whore!” King Piccolo barked, his eyes suddenly filled with rage as he became infuriated at Viola’s defiance. “Viola, he’s perfect! He’s not a candy-eating retard, or someone that’s tried to kill your brother, or an overgrown cat! He’s a chaos creature that had the decency to introduce himself to us, so unless you’re planning on getting back with Dabura, you’re marrying him before you fuck this one up as well –”

_Thud_. Before he could speak another word, King Piccolo found himself knocked unconscious by Frikiza’s tail. Frikiza sat with her arms folded, angrily grinding her foot against the floor.   
“Viola… you are not dating **another** bad guy.” Frikiza hissed. “That worked for your father and I, but it clearly doesn’t work for you.” She glared at Marduk. “Eat your breakfast and get out, and if I ever catch you _near_ my daughter again, I will decapitate you myself!”   
“Yeah, she will.” Cymbal nodded in agreement. “She’s nuts.”   
“Fine…” Marduk uttered, looking down at the unconscious King Piccolo. Of course he had no intention of honouring Frikiza’s wishes, but he was somewhat impressed with how easily she’d taken out such a powerful demon. And, the demon himself… He did seem like fun company. Marduk looked back at Frikiza, and smirked. “Can I at least be friends with him?”   
“ _ **Out**_!” Frikiza’s voice echoed through the dining room, making the entire mansion shake once more.


	3. Don't Lie To Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viola's lover lies to her about wearing a condom, which causes her to become pregnant with an egg that doesn't complete its development.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING*** Upsetting graphic/descriptive content, involving miscarriage. Please do not read if you think this may affect you.  
> I was in two minds about writing this, because it's absolutely horrific. Truly, I think it's horrible and it's not my thing at all. However, the reason I wrote this was to challenge myself. As some of you may know I want to be a professional author, and I felt it was a necessary 'test' of my skills to see how well I can write extreme emotions in a horrible situation. I'm somewhat glad I wrote this for that reason; I'm glad I tried a new thing and I'm glad I pushed myself, but I probably won't write this sort of thing again. It's just... not me, I guess. I don't like it and I wasn't completely comfortable with writing it. Also, just from a professional point of view I'm not entirely happy with the quality of the writing in the first half. I think I could have done better, but I deliberately didn't put as much time into editing the first half as I could have; I guess I kind of rushed through the it to get to the 'challenge' section of this one-shot, which was the whole point of it. I did try hard to write that part, although I'll admit I found it difficult and I'm not sure if it was a success. I'm also not completely happy with the ending either, but I couldn't think of any other way to go.  
> Anyway. So, that's that. I won't be offended if you don't read this (I wouldn't blame you if you didn't), but if you do read it then your feedback will be greatly appreciated as it was a struggle for me, both morally and in terms of skill. So, in advance, thank you~

“Mama, can I have babies?”  
“Um…” Frikiza looked down at her teen daughter, unsure of how to answer the question. Truthfully, Frikiza didn’t know. Viola was a cross between two completely different species, and they both gave birth in different ways. Frikiza had no idea if Viola could reproduce…  
“I never had a period…” Viola mumbled.  
“Maybe you’re just a late bloomer.” Frikiza said. “… Hey.” She smiled at Viola. “Don’t worry, we can get you checked. I mean… if that’s what you want?” She looked at her cautiously. “Do you… want to have children?”  
“Not really.” Viola shrugged. “I just want to know.”  
“Okay.” Frikiza nodded, somewhat relieved. Well… at least it wouldn’t be the worst thing, if Viola couldn’t… “I’ll make an appointment.”  
~  
“Well… Viola, I can confirm you most certainly **can** have babies.” The alien doctor spoke enthusiastically, pointing to a shadow on Viola’s X-ray. “You see these here? They’re ovaries, and they do contain eggs. But the reason that you don’t have periods is that you don’t have a womb. You’re like a namek – you won’t give birth to live young.”  
“What?” Viola choked, her eyes widening. “You mean I’d spit out an egg?” Ew! That was gross!  
“Mm-hm!” The doctor nodded. “You probably haven’t noticed, but your neck muscles are incredibly stretchy, that’s to allow the eggs to pass.”  
“But that’s gross!” Viola gagged, her face twisting in disgust. Ew… spitting out an egg? Wasn’t that just like puking? There was no way she wanted a baby now – she **never** wanted to be a mother!

The doctor looked at the expression of Viola’s face, and chuckled.   
“Oh, don’t look so worried.” He said. “Pregnancy is overrated. At least you won’t have any morning sickness.”   
“But… how long will it take?” Viola uttered. “I mean… say if I did it, how long would it be before I… had an egg?”   
“Are you… sexually active now?” The doctor asked cautiously, becoming slightly concerned. She was below the age of consent…  
“No!” Viola answered. “No – I’m not.”   
“Viola.” Frikiza growled, glaring sternly at her daughter. “This is important. I want you to be honest with me.”   
“No – Mama, I swear!” Viola insisted. She was telling the truth – she didn’t even have a boyfriend! She was a virgin. “I’ve never done it, but… Pan and Bra got their periods when they were younger than me – that’s the only reason I’m asking, I promise.”   
“Hm.” Frikiza grunted, seeming to believe her. “Fine.” 

She looked at the doctor. “But, even if she can have children, what are the chances for her? I mean… are her eggs like icejin eggs?”   
“Oh… that, I’m not sure of.” The doctor answered. “You’ll have to see a specialist – I can refer you, if you like.” He looked at Viola, and offered a small smile. “I’m sorry. Your eggs are there, but whether they’ll accept the sperm of another species, I’m not sure. It could be that you can only have a child with a namek, or an icejin, or another hybrid… or perhaps you are compatible with every race in the universe. This isn’t really my field, I’m sorry.” He narrowed his eyes at her. “But… in answer to your question, when you do become sexually active you need to be very careful. You see, how namekian eggs work is that as soon as the egg is fertilised it is ejected from the body – it only takes a few seconds to grow, and once it’s out it’s usually hatched within a day or two. So Viola, this is important – you must **always** use contraception. You won’t be like icejin girls, you won’t have that grace period where you can choose to terminate. If you become pregnant your child will be born right away, so you need to be very careful about when you choose to have sex. I wouldn’t advise doing it at all unless you’re ready to start a family, just in case.”   
“Yeah… that sounds like a good idea.” Viola sweat dropped, completely put off by the notion of possibly having a _baby_ the first time she did it. Ugh, no way! That was horrible! Why would she even want to do it anyway? It always sounded pretty painful to her. Viola was happy enough hanging out with her friends and training, she didn’t need to be doing anything else. “I’m not even interested in boys.”   
“Good girl.” Frikiza smiled, slightly relieved. At least she didn’t have Viola to worry about…

*ten years later*

“Ssh! nobody knows you’re here!” Viola whispered to not her first lover, a wide grin upon her face as he spoke filthy things to her from under the covers of her bed.   
“Oh, am I not _**loud enough**_?” Marduk replied, raising his voice just to annoy her.   
“Marduk!” Viola barked fiercely, and whipped his back with her tail. He growled in satisfaction, and bit her waist.   
“ _Harder_!” He cried, and he sniggered as Viola threw her tail into his mouth, gagging him.   
“ _Shut up_!” She hissed sternly, genuinely annoyed that he was putting them at risk of being caught, like he _always_ did. He could be such a jerk! Her annoyance was short-lived however, and Viola giggled as Marduk began licking her tail. “Just do it!” She squealed. She lay back down and pulled her tail out of his mouth, biting her lip in anticipation as Marduk travelled his lips down her frame.

He moved on top of her, and managed to kiss her for a short moment before Viola pulled her lips away. “Condom?” She asked, reminding him.   
“Uh…” Marduk uttered. Shit! He didn’t have any left… … Whatever. He had no idea why she always insisted that he wear one anyway – he wasn’t diseased! And look at her, she was half slug demon, half lizard, and complete alien. There was no way they were genetically compatible, Marduk would bet his life on it. She was just being paranoid. But… as much as Marduk was certain he wouldn’t get Viola pregnant, he couldn’t be bothered with her fussing. He knew she wouldn’t let him come near her without protection, so… really, he didn’t seem to have any other choice. He would have to lie to her. “I’m wearing one.” Marduk said.   
“Wha – really?” Viola frowned, not sure whether to believe him. She hadn’t seen him put one on…  
“Yes!” Marduk laughed, offering her a charming smile. “You don’t trust me? You think I’d want to risk catching anything off you?”   
“Shut up!” Viola smirked, whipping him once more. “You’re dirtier than me.”   
“Darling… I doubt that.” Marduk purred. Viola giggled as he kissed her, but much to Marduk’s frustration she pulled away once more.   
“You promise?” She said. “You’re wearing one? I didn’t see you do it. I mean…” She smirked. “I know you’re fast, but…”  
“Shut up.” Marduk sniggered, pushing Viola onto her front. “For that, you will pay.” Viola giggled in response and allowed him to continue on, her excitement rising enough for her to believe him. 

XXXXX

After a short but tiringly satisfying lovemaking session, Viola yawned and buried her face in her pillow, half listening to the sound of Marduk redressing himself.   
“Same time tomorrow…?” She spoke to him.   
“Yeah. Sorry I can’t stay.” Marduk replied, unapologetically. He knew she didn’t really care.   
“It’s fine.” Viola smirked, sitting up. “Just make sure nobody sees you.”   
“Hmm…” Marduk grinned, teasingly considering whether or not to make his presence known to Viola’s family. She would hate that, wouldn’t she…?  
“ _Marduk_!” Viola hissed, glaring at him. “Don’t – ugh…” Viola’s face suddenly twisted, and she gagged.   
“… You okay?” Marduk questioned, watching her. She looked like she was about to vomit…  
“Y-Yeah.” Viola panted. 

Her eyes widened as a horrible sickly feeling overcame her. Ugh… She felt terrible all of a sudden! Her pelvic region was burning, it was as if someone had just punched their fist clean through it! It felt so heavy, and painful… Then the feeling started to rise up through her body, growing stronger by the second. Ugh! This was agony! What… What was happening to her? She felt sick. She felt this overwhelming urge to vomit, but… She didn’t want to. What the fuck? What was _happening_!  
“What’s wrong?” Marduk demanded, watching as Viola retched in front of him, her face turning pale.   
“It – it’s nothing!” Viola panted, scrunching her eyes shut in agony. She could feel something forming inside her… Her stomach started to feel tight; she felt a large, painful heaviness rising up her body. It was like there was a lump, like she was eating something in reverse. She wanted to spit it out. Whatever it was, she had this overwhelming urge to… Oh… oh, no! Viola’s heart stopped as a cold, sharp dread shot through her soul. Did he…? _Did he not wear a condom_? No… This couldn’t be happening! She couldn’t – he wasn’t even a… “ _ **Ugh**_!” Viola cried, trying her best to fight against this horrible feeling – this heaviness that was trying its best to push itself out of her. No… She didn’t want this. She didn’t want it! “Please!” Viola stared at Marduk, using every ounce of willpower in her soul to hide the fear from her eyes. “I – I’m sick, that’s all.” She panted, her naked body coated in sweat. She felt so hot… so light-headed. This thing was fighting so hard against her… “Go on – I look gross. I…” She smiled slightly. “I don’t want you to go off me.”   
“Are you sure you’re okay?” Marduk questioned.   
“ _ **Just leave**_!” Viola screamed, her ki exploding with such force it knocked Marduk off balance.   
“Okay!” He cried, quickly catching himself. He glared angrily at Viola, insulted by her sudden outrage. What the hell was her problem! He asks her if she’s okay, and she decides to knock him out? The bitch! It wasn’t his fault she was sick! “I better now catch anything of you.” Marduk spitefully sniped, before leaving through the open window.

Viola was briefly angered by his remark, before she became distracted by the overwhelming pain that was rapidly travelling through her. It was too much to bear. It was… all over her. All over her groin, and her stomach, and now her chest… Kami! This was agony! She let out a loud moan, rolling over onto her front as the heaviness fought against her. She tried to push it back; she tried to use her ki to disperse it; she tried not to surrender to the overwhelming urge to split this out… But she couldn’t. It had taken over her body; there was nothing she could do. She had to… She had to! She felt like she would die if she didn’t. She had to get it out… Her instincts told her to. Her body wanted to…

With a loud cry Viola hurled herself forward to do what felt like vomiting. It wasn’t though… It wasn’t vomit. It thundered up her body, so heavy and so painful it felt like she was being impaled right from the bottom of her groin to the top of her neck, splitting her body in two. She choked as it came out; her throat stretched to accommodate this mass. It hurt so much… It was a sharp, hot, red pain, shooting up from the core of her being at a horrific speed. She felt like her head would be ripped from her shoulders. She felt it fly past her teeth, her jaw cracked as it briefly dislocated itself to allow this thing to pass… and then it was out.

_Splat_. Viola gasped, and gagged. Her eyes were watering; a liquid hung from her mouth… She didn’t know what it was. She didn’t know if it was spit, or some kind of protective fluid, or blood… She wiped her mouth and panted, suddenly feeling so light-headed she thought she would faint. She was soaked with sweat. She felt hot, then cold… Her vision became blurred for a moment as the pressures in her body changed. She felt like she was about to die… But she didn’t. It took a moment, but eventually Viola started to feel better. She stopped sweating; her body temperature returned to normal; her vision came back… Then she started to think. She started to realise what had just happened. What she’d just done… She’d… She’d made an egg. Her and Marduk had… _**Shit**_!

Viola threw her face into the bed, sobbing loudly. Why…? _**Why**_ had that just happened? It was just a stupid fling! They weren’t a couple, they weren’t supposed to – Viola didn’t even want kids! And not with Marduk of all people! He wasn’t even boyfriend material, let alone _father_ material! _**Why had this happened**_!

Okay… Okay. Okay… Viola sniffed, her senses steadily returning to her. She started to think clearly, slowly. She had to be practical. Okay… So. This had happened. She was here, it was real. … This was bad. This was shit. She had an egg and she didn’t want it. … But she had it. She had it, so… That was that. She’d just have to… live with it. She had been a surprise herself, right? And that hadn’t been so bad… She had her mother, and her brothers – they’d all support her. Maybe even King Piccolo would help out… He’d train it, wouldn’t he? Maybe it would be strong, and he’d like it. … Yeah. Okay. Viola wasn’t alone. They were all here, and maybe… Maybe Marduk would surprise her. If it was his own child, maybe he would take care of it… But that didn’t matter either way! Because Viola had her mother, and her brothers… Yeah. Okay. Okay, this wasn’t that bad. It might even be fun. Babies were cute, right? Nobody ever said babies were a bad idea. Okay… Okay. Okay. Viola exhaled, her body trembling. It would be okay… It was unplanned, but so were a million other babies. Their parents were happy. Viola could be happy, why not? Okay… Okay. This was fine. No big deal. It was different, but it was good. It was a good thing. Babies were a good thing. She just… had to get used to it – but they would help her. They’d all help her. Okay… Okay. Viola exhaled again, building up the courage to look at her egg. In her shock and haze she hadn’t heard the splat. She hadn’t heard the tragic cracking of her egg hitting the floor. She wasn’t expecting to see what she was about to see. She thought she would see an egg, whole and complete, and ready to hatch at any time. Instead… Viola swallowed. She sniffed back her tears, and she peered over the edge of the bed to look at it. To look at what she, in that brief moment, had come to know as her child. She looked at it… and she screamed.   
“ _ **Aiiiiii**_!”

Viola’s cry echoed through the sleeping King Piccolo Mansion, waking Tambourine from his slumber. His eyes widened and he bolted up in bed. What the hell was that? It sounded like Viola. Was she screaming? Concerned, Tambourine leapt out of bed and headed for his sister’s room. 

He knocked first, half expecting to not get a response. He wasn’t even sure if that scream had been a dream of his. Viola didn’t answer… but he could hear her. She sounded like she was crying…  
“Vi?” Tambourine spoke against the door, somewhat concerned. “You okay?”   
“T-Tambourine!” Viola sobbed desperately from the other side of the door. Kami, she sounded terrible!   
“Vi!” Tambourine gasped, and burst into the room.

He ran towards the bed, before crying out and covering his eyes. “Uh – sorry!” Tambourine exclaimed, his cheeks darkening. “I thought you had clothes on!”   
“What?” Viola panted, forgetting in her traumatised state that she still hadn’t dressed herself. “Oh.” She half-heartedly pulled the covers over herself, not really caring how much Tambourine saw. Her mind was too busy elsewhere.

Tambourine cautiously pulled his hands away to look at her, and he felt incredibly unnerved by the sight of Viola. He’d never seen her like this before. She was a wreck. She was crying. She was shaking. She her had knees pulled up to her chest, the duvet half covering her. She was sobbing into it, whispering to herself. “ _I’m sorry_ …” She whimpered. “ _I’m so sorry_ …”  
“What are you sorry for…?” Tambourine mumbled. Viola raised her head to look at him, her eyes soaked with tears.   
“I…” She choked. “I… _Tambourine_!”  
“Hey!” Tambourine sat down beside her, placing his arm around Viola as she burst into tears. “Ssh… it’s okay.” He soothed. Viola leaned against him, crying as if she were a frightened child. This wasn’t like her… Viola never cried over anything! What the hell had happened to her?   
“Look.” She whimpered. “I… I killed it.”   
“Killed what?” Tambourine asked. “Vi?” He looked around the room, trying to figure out what she was talking about. He ran his gaze along the floor, expecting to see some kind of creature or… something that wasn’t that. He wasn’t expecting to see that.

It was a cracked egg. On the floor, in front of Viola’s bed. Tambourine could just about see it from this angle. There were pieces of shell scattered around, amongst a thick yellow yolk and a… lump. What the hell was that? It was a bulky, pale green mass lying in the centre of the yolk, covered in fluid and pieces of broken shell. It was semi-transparent; Tambourine could see other things inside of it. It looked like it had a spine… A spine, and at the end of the lump there was something that resembled… a head? Oh… Oh, Kami… “Vi…” Tambourine choked. “Is… Is that…?”  
“M-Marduk was here.” Viola whimpered. “I… I don’t think he wore a condom. Then… Then it just… I didn’t want it!” She cried. “It knew! I kept trying to stop it, and – I killed it!” She grabbed hold of her antennae, crying so loudly she was practically screaming. “I killed it!”   
“No!” Tambourine gasped.

He pulled Viola against him, hugging her tightly. “No – you didn’t. You didn’t do anything wrong.”   
“But it’s dead!” Viola shrieked. “It didn’t even grow!”   
“Well maybe it wasn’t supposed to grow!” Tambourine protested. “Look – the egg wasn’t even strong enough to land, maybe it was just – a bad one.”   
“No – it knew I didn’t want it.” Viola sobbed. “It stopped growing because I –”  
“Vi, listen to me.” Tambourine spoke. He pulled her chin to force her to look at him, and he stared into her eyes. “You did _nothing_ wrong.” He spoke sternly, almost fiercely. Forcing her to listen. “This just… wasn’t meant to be. It’s just a miscarriage, okay? People have them all the time, and it’s nobody’s fault. It just… maybe you and Marduk just aren’t compatible, or… I don’t know, this one just got unlucky. It was _nothing_ to do with you. Okay?”   
“But –”  
“ _Okay_?” Tambourine glared at Viola, as if he were angry. She would believe he was, if she didn’t know him so well. Still… His eyes were so firm. He almost scared her…  
“… Okay.” Viola nodded. “Okay…” It worked. She started to listen to him. She’d calmed slightly, enough to think clearly… What he was saying made sense. She and Marduk were so different – even if they wanted a child, how likely was it to survive? Maybe her body killed it all on its own, maybe that was why her body was so desperate to get it out. It was a miscarriage. It would have happened whether she’d wanted it or not. She didn’t do this… she didn’t… Did she? “Really?” Viola whimpered, staring pleading at Tambourine, desperate for his answer. “Do you… do you really think… I didn’t do it?”   
“Of course.” Tambourine nodded. “How would you even be able to? Once an egg starts, it starts, right? It’s out of your control. This isn’t your fault, Vi.”   
“Okay…” Viola nodded. “Yeah… okay.” She sniffed, and wiped her eyes. “Thank you.”   
“It’s okay.” Tambourine smiled. Then, as soon as he started to feel like Viola was okay, he became overcome with rage. “Where the fuck is Marduk!” He demanded. “He left you like this? I’m going to fucking kill him!”   
“Wait, no!” 

Viola grabbed hold of Tambourine, just as he was attempting to leave her to go and slit Marduk’s throat. “He didn’t leave me – he didn’t know!”   
“What do you mean, he didn’t know!” Tambourine barked. “What did he think this was?”   
“He never saw it!” Viola protested. “I made him leave before it happened – Tambourine, _don’t_ kill him!”   
“… Tch.” Tambourine grunted, submitting to her desperate pleading. This was so annoying. He was frustrated. More than frustrated – he hated this! She wasn’t going to let him kill that bastard! Why was she protecting him? “Did you know he wasn’t wearing one?”   
“… He told me he was.” Viola replied, lowering her eyes. “I… I didn’t check. I was dumb.”   
“No, it’s not your fault!” Tambourine snarled, his ki rising. What the **fuck**! He lied to her? Who does that! How the hell could he put her through this! “Let me kill him!” Tambourine yelled. “You can wish him back afterwards, just please let me kill him!”   
“ _ **No**_!” Viola screamed back. “Shut up! I’ll handle Marduk, just - -” Her eyes began to water again, and she threw her head into her knees. “Tam-Tam… What am I supposed to do with it…?”  
“… Uh…” Tambourine uttered numbly, his rage steadily subsiding as he surrendered to the second wave of despair that was plaguing Viola’s soul. Kami… He had no idea how to answer her. “… Well… what do you want to do..? I mean…” Tambourine approached her, and once again sat beside his sister. “Whatever you want to do, it’s fine.”   
“… I don’t know.” Viola whimpered, raising her head to look at the… mess. Oh, Kami… She sniffed, and sobbed as she gazed at it. She didn’t want it to be dead. That was stupid, right? She didn’t even want kids, and not with Marduk, but… she didn’t want it to be dead. … It didn’t make sense. “Should… should I bury it?” She asked.   
“Is that what you want to do?” Tambourine looked at her, patiently waiting for her response. She could have as much time as she needed.   
“… Yeah.” Viola nodded. “I mean – it… it’s still an egg, right? It’s a person.”   
“Okay.” Tambourine said. “If that’s what you want, I’ll help you.”   
“… Are you going to tell anyone?” Viola asked. Tambourine knew what she meant. She meant was he going to tell their parents. Well… it wasn’t really his place, was it? Unless she wanted him to.   
“I wasn’t going to.” Tambourine answered. “I mean – it’s up to you… I can if you want?”   
“Um…” Viola sniffed, tugging slightly at her antennae. She didn’t know what to do. “Can I think about it?”   
“Sure.” Tambourine smiled. “It’s up to you – this is your business, but we’re here for you.” He put his arms around her, and pulled her into a hug. “I’m here.”

Viola smiled slightly, and hugged Tambourine back.   
“Thank you.” She closed her eyes, and allowed herself to be still for a moment. Her mind wandered everywhere. She thought about Marduk, and the egg, and whether she should tell him… and whether she should tell her parents. She thought about other things as well, in the midst of all that. Her mind constantly jumped from one thought to the next and back again, for what felt like hours. It couldn’t have really been that long. Maybe… minutes. In silence. “Okay…” Viola spoke eventually, when she had thought as much as she could. “Let’s, um… let’s bury it.”   
“Okay.” Tambourine nodded, releasing her from his grasp.

Viola started to stand up, causing Tambourine to look away once more. “Vi, um… You’re gorgeous, but can you put some clothes on please? This is weird.”   
“Oh!” Viola laughed a little, remembering that she still wasn’t dressed. “Sorry.” She smiled, and dressed herself, comforted by his remark. She felt so much better that Tambourine was here.


	4. Revenge Of Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so just a bit of background… a while back @shadowmakerserenity and I had this fun idea that her OC Marduk dated my OC Viola… then because I like to experiment with horrible writing sometimes, I got this idea that Marduk lied to her about using a condom and she ended up spitting up an undeveloped egg… and it was very horrible and traumatic for her. Anyway so Tambourine (Viola’s brother) found out and I always planned to have him avenge her but I never got time to write it… but Ser requested this Tambourine/Marduk sketch from my to-do list a couple weeks ago and it was her birthday today, so… I wanted to write it for that ^_^’ Because everybody likes to see their OCs get beat up on their birthday…? Lol XD  
> I’m just sorry I uploaded it so late >_< I hope it’s okay anyway! I still don’t have much time to write and I’ve been crazy busy recently so maybe this isn’t all that good… but, I tried OTL I hope you like it.  
> Happy birthday Ser! Xxx

Tambourine stood silently, beside his sister… she still had tears in her eyes. She was trembling, but not from the cold night air. From… shock, or grief, or trauma… maybe all three. He had his arm around her; her tail was locked around his legs, refusing to let him go. As if he would go anywhere. She’d just buried her child, why would he leave her out here? If it was even a child… It was just… goop. From an unhatched egg, that some sick piece of shit had forced into her, without telling her or warning her… Who the hell does that? Tambourine tried to feel what she felt. He tried to feel sad, or lost… but he was just angry. Angry at that guy. His claws itched. He could taste blood in his mouth – blood that he wanted to spill… He wanted to hunt Marduk down, and tear him apart. Slowly. Until he looked like this… pulp, that he’d put inside Viola, and made her give birth to. He wanted Marduk to scream. He wanted him to cry in pain, and beg Tambourine to stop. He wanted Marduk to regret having ever come near her. He wanted him to wish himself dead –  
“Tambourine.” Viola’s voice broke into Tambourine’s thoughts, and he looked down at her.  
“Yeah?” He asked. “What is it?”  
“… Don’t tell anyone about this. Please. Not even Mama and King Piccolo…” She looked up at him. “I don’t want anyone to know.”  
“Yeah – of course.” Tambourine spoke. “I wouldn’t do that. I promise.” He wrapped his free arm around her, and she clung to him, the grip on his legs tightening as she settled against his chest. Like she was a baby again…

Tambourine closed his eyes and placed his hand on her head, lightly stroking her. He thought he was doing a good job of keeping his anger contained; he didn’t sound aggressive, he wasn’t gripping her tight… but, maybe she just knew him.   
“Don’t kill Marduk.” Viola’s voice came from his chest. She raised her head, and met his eyes. “Seriously. Don’t.”   
“Why?” Tambourine growled. “He’s just put you through –”  
“I don’t care.” Viola said. “Don’t kill him. Promise.”   
“…” Tambourine looked away, refusing to agree to that. No. no way. There was no way in hell he was agreeing to that! He wasn’t about to let Marduk get away with –  
“Tambourine!” 

Tambourine flinched, as the tip of her tail touched the back of his neck. It was warmed slightly, with ki… she wasn’t seriously threatening him? “ _Don’t_.” Viola hissed. “I just – I want to forget it. Don’t make me think about it.”   
“But I won’t –”  
“If you kill him I’ll never be able to forget this.” Viola said. She glared at him sternly, her tail turning hotter. She was serious… “ **Don’t** kill him.”   
“…” Tambourine sighed, and scoffed in annoyance. “Fine.” He growled. He was even more enraged now. Marduk didn’t deserve to live. She was letting him get away with what he’d done! She shouldn’t! If King Piccolo knew about this… … but he wouldn’t. Tambourine had promised her. If this was what she wanted… fuck. She was being stupid. She wasn’t thinking straight, and she was being stupid. But… if this was what she wanted… of course, Tambourine would comply. She was in shock. Maybe tomorrow, when she thought about it, she would come to her senses.   
“Okay.” Viola moved his tail away from Tambourine’s neck, and withdrew it. “… Can we go back home?”   
“Sure.” Tambourine grunted, and they took off into the night.

*

Viola never changed her mind. Tambourine was disappointed, but he would respect her. She said don’t kill Marduk, so he wouldn’t kill Marduk… As far as Tambourine was concerned, that was about as restrained as he needed to be.

Viola should have known better. She should have told Tambourine not to hurt him… or maybe she wanted him hurt. It didn’t matter. He deserved to be hurt, and Tambourine had never promised that wouldn’t be hurt. It didn’t need to be any more complicated than that.

So… here they were. In some deep, dark part of the woods. Tambourine and Marduk, all alone. Tambourine had tracked him down, and brought him out here, where nobody could help him. Marduk was a bloody mess on the floor, and it took every ounce of willpower Tambourine had not to kill him. He wanted to kill him. It physically hurt him that he couldn’t kill him... but Marduk’s screams sure were satisfying.   
“Okay…” Marduk held up his bloodied hand, shaking through the pain. Tambourine has ripped off his nails. He was lucky it was only his nails. It had been so hard not to take off his fingers… “Listen – just tell me what the hell this is about – **ugh**!” He gagged, as Tambourine’s foot slammed into his throat. Marduk fell down, wheezing, desperately trying to catch his breath.   
“You know…” Tambourine breathed. He crouched down over Marduk and grabbed his hair, using it to keep Marduk’s head still. “Why are you pretending you don’t?”   
“I…” Marduk panted. “I don’t…” he glared at Tambourine, which only enraged him more. Who did Marduk think he was? “Just tell me would you? You were fine with me dating Viola – your dad likes me –”  
“ _ **Shut up**_!” Tambourine snarled. He pressed his knee onto Marduk’s chest, holding him in place while he took hold of Marduk’s hands. He squeezed Marduk’s wrists, watching the smaller man’s eyes with sinister smirk upon his lips. Marduk was confused… he didn’t know what Tambourine would do next. Well, he’d already pulled out his nails… honestly what else was left?   
“ _ **Aaaaaagh**_!” Marduk’s scream echoed through the wilderness as his hands become flooded with a hot, white pain. In one movement Tambourine broke Marduk’s wrists, each with a loud, sickening _crack_. “Fuck!”   
“If King Piccolo knew what you’d done he wouldn’t like you.” Tambourine said. “You’re lucky I’m the one that found her instead of him. He doesn’t listen to her as much as I do.”

Marduk scrunched his eyes shut, hissing through the pain as Tambourine snapped his fingers, one by one. He felt so dizzy… the pain was too much to bear. His vision started to blur… “Stay with me.” Tambourine’s voice echoed through his mind, and Marduk felt warm all of a sudden. Warm, and focused… he opened his eyes to see Tambourine glowing. He didn’t feel dizzy anymore, but the pain was just as strong… what had happened…? “I just helped you. Even if I have to give you my own energy, I’m going to make sure you’re awake for this.” Tambourine explained.   
“Why…” Marduk breathed. “Why – _**arrgh**_!” another scream escaped his lips, following another harsh _crack_. Marduk couldn’t feel his arms… he couldn’t feel anything except pain. He couldn’t move them. Tambourine had pulled them from their sockets effortlessly, without even flinching. Why the fuck had he done that? He was sick! This was sick!

Tambourine placed his hands on Marduk’s shirt, and ripped it open. “What… what are you doing!” Marduk screamed. “Get the hell off me, you psycho!” he tried to get away, but with his arms useless he couldn’t move from under Tambourine’s weight. He couldn’t push Tambourine away; he couldn’t pull himself out from under him. He was trapped. His heart was racing; his eyes were wide, his breathing frantic… He was scared. What was Tambourine going to do?   
“Why did you lie to her…?” Tambourine questioned. “You really think that little of her?”   
“Lie?” Marduk huffed. “About what – **no**!” He cried out as Tambourine touched his claws to Marduk’s exposed flesh, his eyes alight. He was grinning at Marduk… it was a wide, excited grin. He was excited about this… about the thought of cutting Marduk open with his own hands. What the hell was wrong with him…?  
“You had sex with her.” Tambourine said. “You didn’t use protection.” He pressed his claws into Marduk’s stomach, sniggering at the feeling of Marduk tensing and trembling underneath him. He sure was scared… Tambourine loved it. He needed it. It had been so long since he’d drawn another’d blood, he’d forgotten what it felt like. He’d forgotten how thrilling it was, how satisfying… Frikiza had made him promise he would never hurt anyone again. Tambourine had a bloodlust within him; he had a desire to inflict pain upon others, and spill their blood. He had a desire to hear them scream, and watch the fear grow in their eyes… But he’d resisted it. For years. For Frikiza. Because she’d given him a second chance – she’d given his whole family a second chance. Tambourine owed her for everything he had… and all she asked in return was that he didn’t hurt anyone anymore. So he didn’t… He hadn’t. Not for a long time. Now, though… he couldn’t control himself. He’d thought about it, and he felt guilty about it… but just this once, he had to let Frikiza down. Honestly… a part of him didn’t even care.   
“ _ **Aaaaaahh**_ …!”

Tambourine closed his eyes at the sound of Marduk’s scream as he plunged his claws into his flesh. Past his skin, through his muscles… he missed Marduk’s vital organs; he’d promised Viola he wouldn’t kill him. Marduk would survive… he’d just be in a lot of pain. It was wonderful to hear the pain. With his eyes closed Tambourine could really listen to, it and absorb it… like music.   
“Hm…” Tambourine hummed in satisfaction, grinding his claws inside Marduk’s abdomen. He wanted to feel Marduk’s damaged flesh around him; he wanted to make him scream in agony. He could feel Marduk’s blood coating his hands; he could smell it… Kami. It was so hard to resist killing him…  
“P-Please!” Marduk gasped. He was panting wildly; his body heaved up and down around Tambourine’s hands. He was so scared. Tambourine could sense his fear. It wasn’t enough… he needed to be more afraid. He needed to think he would die.

_Slash_! Tambourine yanked his claws down Marduk’s body, creating an open wound. Blood poured out of him, so fast he would bleed out if Tambourine didn’t cauterise the wound just seconds before it became fatal. Marduk screamed in agony at the burning, and Tambourine grinned in pleasure at the pain on his face. This was so much fun… “For fuck’s sake, Tambourine!” Marduk screamed. “ **Stop**! You fucking psycho – why are you doing this?” He looked at Tambourine; his face was pale. He looked dead. “Who the fuck cares? She can’t get pregnant anyway! So I lied – as if you’ve never lied to anyone! You’re a fucking demon, don’t act like you wouldn’t do the same –”  
“She got pregnant!” Tambourine snarled. 

Then, Marduk stopped. As if he couldn’t feel the pain anymore. As if his blood wasn’t all around him; as if his bones weren’t broken; as if there weren’t bloody spaces where his nails used to be. He just stared at Tambourine… and exhaled.   
“She…” Marduk breathed. “She’s… pregnant…?”  
“No.” Tambourine hissed. “She miscarried. It’s buried in the forest.”

He paused, and looked away. Flinched away. The image of her was still strong in his mind. Viola there, naked on her bed. Crying and panicking. This… thing on the floor. Tambourine felt sick remembering it. “I went into her room… and…” He stopped. What was he doing? Why was he describing it…? Why was he having to relieve it…? This was Marduk’s fault! **He** should have to see it! “Here!”

He slammed his hand onto Marduk’s face, pushing the memory into his mind. He watched as Marduk’s eyes widened, and he started to tremble once more. But not from pain. Not physical, anyway. There wasn’t fear on his face. It was horror. Horror… and grief. His breathes became shaky. He closed his eyes, in a vain attempt to unsee what Tambourine had just forced into his mind.   
“T…” Marduk stammered. He opened his eyes, and stared at Tambourine. “I… I didn’t… I didn’t think she would get pregnant.” He uttered. “I swear I – oh my god!” He wretched, and turned his head to the side to vomit. Tambourine watched as Marduk spluttered and gagged onto the blood soaked grass, his body shaking and twisting. “What was it?” Marduk sobbed.   
“It was goo in a shell.” Tambourine snarled. “What did it look like?”   
“I mean –…” Marduk paused, closing his eyes. It was a stupid question. There was no way to know… and it didn’t matter anyway because it…  
“A boy or girl?” Tambourine scoffed. “I don’t know.” 

He grabbed Marduk’s head and pushed it into the ground, into the puddle of his own bodily fluids. It was sick, but satisfying. Marduk deserved a lot worse than to be pushed into his own blood and vomit. He deserved worse than to see what had become of his child – the child he’d forced into Viola. He’d made her go through that. He deserved worse than this…

Marduk tried half-heartedly to pull away, but he knew it was useless. He didn’t fight too hard, until he felt Tambourine’s claws scraping down his back.   
“ _ **Aaaah**_!” Marduk cried, trying to pull away. “Stop it!” He screamed. “I didn’t know – I wouldn’t do that! I didn’t think in a million years she’d get pregnant! Tambourine!” He screamed at the top of his lungs, but Tambourine didn’t listen. He didn’t care that Marduk was upset. He didn’t care that he could hear the start of tears in his voice. This was all Marduk’s fault. **All** Marduk’s fault. And he was going to pay. Tambourine moved on top of Marduk’s back, holding him down. He ripped off Marduk’s jeans, paying no attention to the way Marduk squirmed and fought underneath him. That wouldn’t help. There was nothing Marduk could to do stop this. Actually, his squirming would only make it worse. So… Tambourine was happy to see him squirm. He took a breath, and closed his eye… and he started to take chunks out of Marduk’s legs.

*

The corridors of the King Piccolo Mansion were dark and quiet when Tambourine returned. It was late at night, when everyone had gone to bed… Tambourine had left through his bedroom window, in the hope that his mother would never know what he’d done. … She knew, though. She knew he’d left, at least. Tambourine had hidden his ki, to stop her sensing it outside of the Mansion… but she knew. She sensed it anyway. So as he made his way down the dark corridors, to get himself a drink after quenching his first for blood, he met her. She was in the kitchen, as if she’d been waiting for him. Tambourine laid his eyes upon Frikiza, and let out a sigh. Fuck.   
“Where were you?” She asked. “Tambourine…” She approached him, and her eyes widened at the thick, red blood that coated his frame. That wasn’t his blood… She swallowed, and stared up at him. “Tambourine…?” Frikiza whimpered. “What did you do…?”  
“I didn’t kill anyone.” Tambourine uttered. “I promise, Ma.”   
“ _What_ did you do?” Frikiza hissed. “Why?”

Tambourine hesitated. He felt a little guilty, but probably not as much as he should. He’d enjoyed what he’d done to Marduk. He’d enjoyed it because Marduk deserved it, but also… he just liked doing that stuff. He’d missed it… “Tambourine.” Frikiza trembled. She met his eyes, forcing him to focus on her. She couldn’t let him do this stuff again. If he’d done it once…  
“It won’t happen again.” Tambourine promised her. Of course, he knew that was what she was worried about. He understood. She didn’t know what had happened to Viola. She didn’t know where he’d been. … He’d promised not to tell anyone about what had happened, but… if he just said enough to make Frikiza understand… “It wasn’t an impulse. I can control it…” He let out a sigh. “I hate not hurting people sometimes… but I can control it.” He looked at her sincerely, and smiled slightly. “This was just revenge.”   
“Revenge?” Frikiza frowned. “For what?”   
“Someone… hurt Viola.” Tambourine said. “I’m sorry. I promised I wouldn’t say anything.”   
“Hurt her?” Frikiza looked at him. He just nodded, refusing to say anything more.   
“I wanted to kill them.” Tambourine admitted. “But I told her I wouldn’t.” He shrugged. “So I hurt them. … I’m sorry, Ma.” 

Frikiza paused for a moment, to think about it. Tambourine had been good… she knew he had a thirst for blood – they all did. But they’d all managed to control it, and Tambourine’s was probably the strongest. But he’d never given into it, not once in two decades. Frikiza had noticed Viola hadn’t been herself recently… She knew something was wrong, but Viola refused to say. … … Okay. If Tambourine said this person deserved it, then okay. If he said he hadn’t killed… then, okay.   
“Just get yourself cleaned up.” Frikiza said. “And don’t do it again.”   
“I won’t.” Tambourine nodded. Frikiza smiled; she believed him. She had no reason not to. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.   
“Thank you for looking out for her.”   
“Sure…” Tambourine mumbled.   
“Goodnight.” Frikiza moved past him, to leave the room. 

She made her way back to her bedroom, leaving Tambourine to sort himself out. She climbed into bed, slightly disturbing King Piccolo as she lay against him.   
“Hm…” He grunted. “Tambourine… came home…?”  
“He went out to fix something.” Frikiza answered.   
“What?” King Piccolo frowned in confusion, and annoyance. He was too tired to figure out what she meant.   
“Something did happen to Viola.” Frikiza spoke. “He didn’t say what – but he fixed it.”   
“What do you mean?” King Piccolo demanded.   
“I mean he came home covered in blood that wasn’t his.” Frikiza smirked slightly. “Isn’t that how you all fix things?”   
“… Yep.” King Piccolo grunted. He sniggered slightly, and settled back to sleep. “Good for him.”   
“Mm-hm…” Frikiza planted a soft kiss on his neck, and fell asleep beside him.


	5. Prompt - Tambourine & Serenity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a tumblr prompt meme, featuring Tambourine and another OC of Marduk's owner, Serenity. They were dating for a while.

Sweet Affectionate Moments Meme: 5. A Reunion Kiss - Tambourine and Serenity

He stared into her eyes, awkwardly and in confusion. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know how to feel. He’d liked her – he really had. All he remembered was being happy when he was with her. … But he didn’t love her. He’d never loved her. He realised that now. Now that he really was in love. But, still… he felt something. Some kind of… fondness. It made him want to reach out, and touch her… because it really had been too long since he’d seen her face.  
“Ser…” Tambourine spoke.  
“Spare me.” Serenity smiled slightly. “You have a family now. I shouldn’t have come –”

She was silenced, by his lips. Her eyes widened a little; she felt confused. She knew this was wrong. He had a son, and a… wife? Were they married? Most of the time that woman acted like they weren’t even together. But… they loved each other, Serenity could see that. So this felt wrong… … but she wanted it. She’d missed him. She didn’t know if she’d ever loved him… but he’d made her happy. Maybe it wasn’t love, but it was something. Something that… made this feel real. She closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms around him. He held her, and caressed her as their lips parted, to deepen the kiss. It wasn’t love they felt, but it was something. Something that made them want to kiss, and hold each other, and be close again. Just for a moment, just once more. Before life once again tore them apart.


End file.
